The Battered Shoes
by baekmuffy
Summary: {Ficlet} 'Apa hebatnya si Kim Jongin? Kulitnya gelap, bibirnya tebal, hidungnya saja pesek, suaranya juga biasa-biasa saja, ya meski kuakui kemampuan menarinya cukup diancungi jempol, tapi aku juga tak kalah hebat.' / Apa jadinya kalau Sehun cemburu terhadap kedekatan Kai & Baekhyun ? [SeBaek/HunBaek]


The Battered Shoes

Feat;

Oh Sehun & Byun Baekhyun

Comedy, romance, AU | T | Ficlet

Big Warning;

Boys Love | Crack Pair

Ohyeah, I'm back! Setelah lama menghilang dari FFn, akhirnya bisa _comeback _bawa fanfiksi gajelas lainnya. Oh,ya, ini fanfiksi _remake _kali ya? Aku udah pernah post dengan cast Baekhyun-Sehun sebelumnya. So, jangan salah sangka kalau liat fanfiksi yang sama persis kaya gini.

Baekmuffy - Lightseeker - Kay.

.

.

.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau membantuku disini?!" yang dipanggil buru-buru meletakkan kembali barang yang tadinya tengah ia amati, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berambut karamel yang tengah berkacak pinggang di dekat dua tumpuk kardus cokelat berukuran sedang. "Kau berjanBaek untuk membantuku membersihkan gudang minggu ini, bukannya memelototi barang-barang pribadiku!"

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf." Sehun beranjak, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk memilah benda-benda lamanya.

"Ah! Ini kaus kaki yang kubeli bersama Jongin di minggu pertama _trainee_! Kukira hilang, sampai-sampai Jongin harus membelikanku kaus kaki lain agar aku berhenti menangis." Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, dan ini dia, saat-saat dimana Baekhyun akan tanpa sadar menceritakan masa-masa _trainee _nya bersama Jongin.

"Whoa! Ini buku harian yang Jongin berikan saat aku rindu pada rumah dan masakan Ibu!" Baekhyun kembali menjerit histeris saat telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan kotak persegi panjang berwarna biru kusam. Sehun mencibir, _setidaknya ia tak perlu se-histeris itu, kan? Lagipula, apa hebatnya si Kim Jongin? Kulitnya gelap, bibirnya tebal, hidungnya saja pesek, suaranya juga biasa-biasa saja, ya meski kuakui kemampuan menarinya cukup diancungi jempol, tapi aku juga tak kalah hebat. _

"—Ah, kira-kira sepatu butut itu dimana, ya? Apa Jongin masih menyimpan pasangannya?" Rahang Sehun mendadak mengatup, memorinya berputar menampilkan bayangan sepatu butut yang tadi tengah ia perhatikan—sebelum teriakan Baekhyun menginterupsinya. Dengan wajah yang kaku, Sehun mulai berjalan mundur, menyeret tubuhnya perlahan menuju sudut ruangan yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Lalu, dengan cepat pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu segera mengambil sebuah sepatu usang dengan warna memudar dan sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Baekhyunnie aku pulang dulu, ya! Aku lupa Jika aku harus mengantarkan sepupuku les vokal! Aku akan membantumu, minggu depan!" Seru Sehun yang lari terbirit-birit setelah sebelumnya sukses mendaratkan bibir merah mudanya pada pipi kanan sahabatnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti mencuri ciuman dariku! Kembali kau! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Baekhyun mencibir kesal, namun tak berapa lama perhatiannya kembali teralih pada tumpukan barang-barang yang telah dipilihnya untuk tetap disimpan. Pandangannya meredup. "Sudah dua tahun, dan kau sedikitpun tak pernah memberiku kabar. Aku masih menunggumu," lirih Baekhyun. Diraihnya kotak berwarna biru kusam yang berisikan puluhan polaroid dirinya bersama Jongin yang diambil selama setahun _training_. "Aku merindukanmu, Kim"

.

.

.

"Memang apa hebatnya sih si hitam pesek itu! Dan—apa hebatnya juga sepatu butut begini? Oh, ayolah, Baek. Aku dapat memberimu segudang sepatu _Vans _Jika kau mau. Sehun berjalan dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang sibuk memelototi sepatu butut tanpa pasangan itu. Oh, tolonglah! Selain buruk rupa, ia juga menghasilkan bau tidak sedap yang benar-benar meracuni udara. Tuhan, tolong, jangan katakan Jika sepatu ini penuh dengan keringat kaki Jongin yang menjijikan itu. Sehun bergidik, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Fikirannya mendadak kacau sejak Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengungkit tentang masa lalunya dengan Jongin.

-Cemburu? Sehun sendiri belum yakin. Hanya saja, ia selalu merasa kesal Jika Baekhyun membicarakan pria lain saat tengah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya sejak duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama—terlebih membahas perihal Jongin. Sehun kesal. Baekhyun itu miliknya! Ya, dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Sehun menendang batu-batu kerikil yang tersebar di sepanjang jalanan kompleks menuju rumahnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpati Jongin. Hingga perhatiannya tersita oleh sebuah papan spanduk komersial yang dipajang di depan taman kompleks. Dengan emosi yang telah mendidih, Sehun melangkah dengan angkuh hingga kini ia telah berhadapan dengan papan komersial berisikan Jongin yang tengah tersenyum dengan ponsel canggih di tangan kanannya.

"Kim Bodoh Jongin! Berhentilah mengangguku dengan Baekhyun! Kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Kau itu pesek, hitam, dekil, dan menyebalkan! Dasar Kim Jelek!" Sehun meneriaki papan spanduk di hadapannya, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tengah berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Tidak ada yang lucu! Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, berhentilah meng—"

"Bu, Ibu! Kakak itu kenapa meneriaki papan iklan, bu? Apa dia gila, bu?" lagi-lagi seseorang menginterupsi kegiatanya. Telinga Sehun memanas mendengar perkataan polos dari bocah yang tingginya tak sampai seratus sentimeter di sampingnya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Kau bocah, jadi belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati." Sinis Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu mencibir, lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Begini, dengar ya, adik kecil. Carilah tempat lain untuk bermain, dan jangan mengangguku lagi. Aku sedang banyak urusan dengan si hitam ini." Ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Paman. Aku sudah pernah pacaran, dan aku baru putus kemarin karena pacarku berselingkuh. Dan aku masih lebih hebat darimu. Aku yakin, bahkan pemuda itu tak melirikmu sama sekali." Bocah yang sepertinya duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak itupun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menganga dengan rahang nyaris lepas.

"Sialan kau, bocah! Urusan kita belum selesai! Ayo kita adu tinju saat umurmu genap delapan belas tahun!"

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang indah, jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi dan tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang tengah sibuk bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya. "OH SEHOON!" jeritan nyaring disertai bunyi bantingan pintu terdengar menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah. Nyonya dan Tuan Oh yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk sarapan melotot kaget melihat kehadiran mendadak Baekhyun yang sungguh sama sekali tak memiliki sopan santun. Tapi, Nyonya dan Tuan Oh tak terlalu memikirkannya karena Baekhyun sudah seperti anak kandung keduanya.

"Baekkie?" Nyonya Oh meletakkan kembali roti lapisnya, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menangis di ruang tengah. Menuntun tubuh mungil itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Baekhyun?! Ada apa?" Sehun berlari terbirit menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa dengan Nyonya Oh yang memeluknya erat. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kaus dalam dan celana _boxer _animasi favoritnya. Matanya tampak semakin sipit dengan rambut berantakan dan juga bau nafas yang menyengat.

"Ya! Kau bau! Menjauhlah dariku!" Baekhyun mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Sehun sampai pemuda sipit itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Berhentilah bersikap kasar padaku, Baek!" Sehun beranjak.

"Aku ingin pergi. Temani aku, aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol. Cepat kau mandi dan bersiap-siap! Jangan lupa gunakan pengharum nafas, nafasmu benar-benar bau, Oh Sehun!" Sehun hanya berkacak pinggang, bosan dengan celotehan Baekhyun yak tak ada hentinya. Oh, tolonglah, apa pemuda ini tak pernah merasa lelah saat berbicara?

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mandi." Sehun bergegas pergi menuju lantai dua—kembali ke kamarnya, dan tak lupa untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi kiri Baekhyun secara kilat. "Oh Sehun bau! Kubilang berhenti mencuri ciuman dariku! Dan satu lagi, nafasmu itu benar-benar busuk!" jerit Baekhyun kesal—sejenak melupakan kesedihan yang sempat hinggap padanya.

.

.

.

Sehun menyerahkan es krim stroberi pada Baekhyun yang tadinya tengah sibuk menatapi segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain pada area permainan anak-anak di taman kompleks. Baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya, meraih es krim stroberi yang disodorkan Sehun, lalu menatap langit pagi yang terasa hangat. Matahari tampak bersinar lembut dengan gumpalan kapas yang terbang beriringan—seolah olah mereka akan terus menerus bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, tak bisakah ia menjadi awan saja? Tak bisakah dirinya dan Jongin menjadi layaknya awan?

"Ada sesuatu?"

"Jong—in. Aku merindu—"

"Sudah kuduga. Berhentilah, Baek. Bisakah kau tak membahas perihal Jongin selama bersamaku? Aku lelah dengan semua cerita masa lalu bodohmu bersama Kim itu! Bisakah kau melupakannya sejenak selama kau bersamaku, Baek? Bisakah kau hanya memikirkanku saat kita tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Sehun mendesah. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu membuang es krimnya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sedikitpun—hanya saja lelehan cokelat tampak memenuhi tangan kanannya.

"Aku lelah, Baek. Aku menyukaimu!—sejak di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum Jongin! Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenal Jongin! Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Tak bisakah sedikitpun kau mengerti perasaanku?" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar dirinya.

"Kau bodoh atau, apa. Oh Sehun? Kau sendiri yang berkata Jika aku bukan tipemu, dan kau sendiri yang berkata pada semua orang—termasuk orang tua kita Jika kau tak akan pernah menyukaiku. Kau sendiri yang membuatmu terluka. Itu semua salahmu—" Baekhyun meringis menahan perih di hatinya yang telah lama ia pendam dalam-dalam. "Kau yang bodoh Oh Sehun. Kau kira kau tak melukaiku saat dengan santainya kau mengatakan itu? Dan apa kau tak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat melihatmu yang sibuk dengan Luhan dan melupakanku?" Sehun terperangah. Kakinya terasa lemas. Terlebih saat melihat bahu kecil Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku menyukaimu jauh sebelum aku mengenal apa itu cinta. Aku menyukaimu bahkan sejak aku belum dapat membaca dengan lancar. Aku merasa nyaman saat kau berada di dekatku. Kau selalu melindungi dan menyayangiku dengan tulus. Tapi, aku tahu, suatu saat kau akan memiliki jalanmu sendiri. Terlebih, disaat kau mengatakan Jika kau tak akan pernah menyukaiku. Maka dari itu, aku memilih untuk mengikuti _training _untuk menjauh darimu. Dan disitulah aku bertemu dengan Jongin." Lidah Sehun mendadak kelu. Ia mulai mengetahui, Jika sesungguhnya bukan dia yang terluka—melainkan Baekhyun.

"Kukira, Jongin dapat membuatku beralih darimu. Tapi, kenyataannya, aku tetap tak bisa menghapuskan perasaan ini, Hun. Aku yang menyukai Kim Jongin hanyalah omong kosong, karena aku memang tak menyukainya. Kami tak memiliki hubungan khusus, aku hanya merindukannya karena ia tak pernah lagi memberi kabar padaku." Baekhyun kembali menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap lekat wajah kaku Sehun dengan liquid bening yang tampak menghiasi sepasang bola mata _hazel _miliknya.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku menolak untuk debut karena aku takut apabila aku debut nanti, hubungan kita akan semakin renggang. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, Hun. A—aku, aku tak bisa Jika jauh darimu." Lirihnya. "Aku mencintaimu," kata-kata magis itu semakin meruntuhkan pertahanan Sehun. Pemuda itu kini merasa bahwa dirinyalah si pria brengsek itu—bukannya kim Jongin.

Sehun menarik tubuh pemuda rapuh itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, membenamkan wajah pemuda itu pada dada bidangnya yang dibalut _sweater _lembut berwarna putih. "Maaf, aku memang bodoh. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, Baek" Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Tangis pemuda itu semakin pecah—seakan akan tengah melepas beban berat yang selama ini mengusiknya.

Setelah Baekhyun mulai tenang, Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya. Jemari tangannya terulur, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantik pemuda berambut karamel itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu pengecut." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat ia teringat akan sesuatu. Diraihnya _papper bag _yang tadinya ia letakkan di samping bangku taman, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku tak bermaksud mengambilnya. Hanya saja, saat itu aku sedang kesal—maksudku cemburu." Lirih Sehun menyesal.

Baekhyun membuka _papper bag _itu dan tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah sepatu usang tanpa pasangan yang sudah tak layak pakai. "Aku kesal karena kau terus membahas tentang barang-barang berisikan kenangan-kenanganmu dengan Jongin semasa _training_." Cibir Sehun.

"Ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh, Oh Sehun. Ini sepatu yang biasa kau gunakan untuk berlatih _dance _dulu, dan kau memberikannya padaku saat aku akan pergi _training_. Aku menggunakannya semasa _training_, dan tak pernah menggantinya. Makanya sepatu ini sampai benar-benar rusak begini. Saat aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, aku memberikannya pada Jongin. Karena, kufikir kalian dapat bertemu suatu saat dan melakukan kolaborasi bersama. Kalian benar-benar _dancer _terhebat yang pernah kutemui." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dan kemarin aku berusaha mencari pasangannya karena aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Lagipula, aku banyak cerita tentangmu pada Jongin."

Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang benar-benar terasa pas di dalam dekapannya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Jadilah kekasihku, dan aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi."

"Kau curang, Oh Sehun. Kau sendiri tahu Jika aku tak pernah dapat menolak permintaanmu, sekalipun itu permintaan bodoh nan kekanak-kanakan." Cibir Baekhyun yang disambut tawa oleh keduanya. Sehun kembali melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapi lamat-lamat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang diterpa oleh lembutnya sinar matahari pagi itu. Lalu, perlahan ia menghapuskan sekat pembatas diantara keduanya dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam. Dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di dahi Baekhyun yang kini berubah berkerut.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap heran ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan pipi menggembung. "Ada apa?"

"Dari drama-drama yang pernah kutonton, Jika seseorang baru jadian, si pria akan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Bukan dahi!" gerutu Baekhyun. Sehun hanya terkekeh seraya mengusap lembut surai karamel milik Baekhyun yang terasa lembut saat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan pria mesum yang suka mencuri ciuman pertama. Aku lebih suka hal-hal simpel yang romantis seperti mencium dahi. Intinya tak ada ciuman bibir sebelum bertunangan,"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Oh Sehun. Aku membencimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Baekhyun."

.

.

.

_2 years ago. _

_ "Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, jadilah kekasihku."_

_ "Maaf Jonginnie. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu. Aku menyukai seseorang—" _

_ "—aku mencintai Oh Sehun." _

**-FIN-**


End file.
